


Home is a Safe Haven

by CodeNameQuiet



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeNameQuiet/pseuds/CodeNameQuiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Adam and Kaz living together in a safe, domestic setting. The way it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be a liar if I said this wasn't self-indulgent

Adam slowly opened his eyes and tried not to groan when the time on the clock came into focus. 6:30 am. Too early for him but not the other two in the bed, which was surprising, usually John and Kaz were awake long before him. He smiled at how comfortable they looked clinging to each other with their foreheads resting together. He didn't mind that they weren't as cuddly with him because he liked space; he quietly rose out of bed making sure not to disturb his sleeping angels and walked over to his dresser to find a pair of boxers. DD yawned as Adam stepped over him, he stood and stretched letting out a huff. Normally it was the other two that were up and getting ready for the day while DD took their spot in the bed next to the Ocelot. Adam opened the bedroom door and him and DD walked down the hall and stairs to the kitchen of their small farmhouse. John had insisted they get it as it had a huge yard and a big pond they could go swimming in, something Adam did a lot of - Ocelots do love water after all. Adam looked in the fridge for something to eat and DD let out a hushed bark.

"What? Do you think I should make a big breakfast for them?" he said to the wolf

DD barked again and pulled the towel attached to the cupboard that held the pots and pans.

"Fine fine we'll do it but remember Kaz hates when I use 'his' kitchen. Then again they might be surprised by the new skills Quiet taught me." he said as he took eggs, bacon and ham out of the fridge. DD sneezed in response. Adam gave his furry best friend a pat and turned on the radio, there was one nice thing about him being up first and that was he could listen to his country music. The two worked silently while a twangy song about lost love and pickup trucks played.

 

The smell of cooking meat wafted through the air and woke John from his dream, he stared at a still sleeping Kaz and squinted - if he wasn't awake and cooking then who was? - he rolled over to see there was no sprawled out Russian that was supposed to be there. So he was the one cooking... A small amount of fear rose in his gut thinking about how the last time Adam cooked he almost set the house on fire and the food was inedible but noticing that DD wasn't in his bed started to calm him, at least there was one of them down there that knew what they were doing. John turned back to Kaz who was still sleeping peacefully but now laying on his back, a devilish grin grew on the older man's face. He straddled Kaz and started softly kissing his neck and rocking his hips against the younger man's.

Kaz was a light sleeper, so when he felt heat on his body he was awake in a minute. Tense and ready to fight until he realized who was on top of him, he quickly relaxed and grabbed John's hip.

"おはようございます私の愛" Kaz whispered while he ran his hand up John's side. The older man hummed into his's skin as he started drifting his lips lower down from his neck to his chest. Kaz let out a small moan when John got in between his legs, there was no hiding his excitement when John started trailing down to his crotch; but before he could go any further there was a slightly annoyed cough from the bedroom entrance. Adam stood there looking at the two.

"Thanks for inviting me..."

"From the smell, you were busy." John smiled and rolled away from Kaz who let out an upset groan.

"Kazuhira Miller, get out of bed and put clothes on, your breakfast is ready." Adam sneered before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

"Well you heard the man, we have breakfast waiting. We can finish after... and pay him back." John said and pulled a pair of pajama pants on and followed after him.

Kaz groaned again, why did that stupid cat always have to ruin the fun? he thought as he sat up. DD had came back in with Adam and stayed to start his day as a service dog. Kaz complained that he didn't need a service dog but his husbands had insisted. Hell Adam had even trained him himself. DD brought Kaz's prosthetic leg over to him then went to the dresser and pulled the drawer open to get pants for Kaz. He did have to admit, DD made mornings a lot easier to deal with.

 

John was surprised, no amazed, that Adam made eggs, hash browns, bacon, ham, french toast, rolls, and a fruit salad and as far as he could tell not a bit of it was burnt. He grabbed the younger man's waist and started kissing his neck and shoulders. 

"Listen here you horny idiot, you eat first then you can make it up to me that you were going to leave me out of the fun." Adam was visibly jealous and it made John's heart melt, he was always the cutest when he got upset.  
The two sat at the table when Kaz finally got to the kitchen.

"Wow Adamska.... if I didn't know any better I'd think you did all this. Where's that hussy of a neighbor at, I know she made all this." Kaz playfully joked as he took his usual seat next to the window

"She's not a hussy and she's out of town this week. I did this all myself. I wanted to give you a break for once..." Adam's cheeks started to turn a light shade of pink and Kaz let out a small coo. The Russian was sweet to a fault but hated to admit it which just made him sweeter.

John was the first to begin eating, he also took the most. No one was ever sure if he ever actually tasted his food. Adam and Kaz started eating at the same time and Kaz was completely floored by Adam's apparent new skill.

"素晴らしいです！これはおいしいです！"

Adam was taken aback, Kaz only used Japanese for three things: when he was tired, during sex, and when he was completely taken by surprise. 

"I don't know what you said but thank you." he could feel himself blushing.

"He said it was delicious." John said while putted more ham and french toast on his plate. 

"I... thank you Kaz." Adam smiled at him

"Will you do this more often? As much as I like cooking, I can't be arsed to make this much for John everyday." Kaz grinned and all of a sudden he got wacked in the head with a roll. The three men laughed as DD ate the roll after it hit the floor. It was a good morning and as the summer sun shone through the kitchen windows they looked forward to a good day in general.


	2. Nothing Better Than a Cool Swim on a Hot Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More domestic fluff this time including water and The Gossip Buddies™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm working on the backstory to make everything make more sense and hopefully I'll have it done by next week.  
> Also I'm sorry this one is shorter...

It was an godly hot day made even worse because there was no breeze, it was the kind of day spent laying in front of an air conditioner or in the closest body of water. Adam chose the latter laying on his horse shaped inner tube, his feet dipped in the cool water and a can of beer in his hand, he watched the two loves of his life splash each other and wrestle in the water. John's boys were supposed to be coming later on in the day so there was little time to relax, as much as he liked the boys; they were chaotic and Adam much preferred peace and quiet. He paddled himself over to the other two, hitting Kaz in the back with the horse head, He laughed as Kaz shot him a glare.

"Watch where you're driving that that."

"Sorry sweetheart, I didn't see the stop light." Adam grinned at him before suddenly finding himself being pushed under water. He opened his eyes to see Kaz holding onto his shoulders, if he wanted to play dirty, he sure did choose the wrong partner. He wrapped himself around Kaz and pulled him down, hearing a muffled yell from above the surface get muted as water rushed unto Kaz's mouth. They playfully fought each other while nipping and kissing but after a minute they both came up for air. John had taken over the inner tube and was already drifting off in it.

"You know he probably has the right idea..." Kaz said watching the older man fall asleep.

"Yeah but we're not babysitting his brats without him." Adam swam over to the sleeping man, he took a deep breath and dove under the water, he got directly under John and pushed upwards, knocking him out of the inner tube.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK!" John yelled before Adam launched himself on to the older man's back and dunked him underwater.

 

"If anyone around here is a brat, it's you Adamska." Kaz shook his head as he climbed onto the pond's dock, he grabbed a towel off a small table and started up the path to the house. DD, who was laying in the shade of the big willow tree next to the pond, got up and ran till he was next Kaz then slowly trotted along with him. Kaz could hear Adam and John still laughing and fighting in the water, they hadn't notice him leave or the car that pulled into their long driveway. Eva got out of the car and waved at Kaz while David ran past him while giving George a piggyback ride heading for the pond and as per usual Eli and a thin redheaded boy were already heading to the old barn on the edge of the property. Kaz walked up to Eva and he had a brief thought about how John really had a thing for blondes.

"Afternoon Kazuhira," Eva smiled as she set on the hood of her car. "Want a smoke?"

"You know I don't touch those things."

"Right, I almost forgot John smokes enough for all three of you. Speaking of which, how are the three of you doing?" Eva stared past him looking towards the pond.

"We're doing good, Adam made breakfast for us a few days ago... and it was actually edible."

"You mean he didn't set the house on fire!?" Eva thought back to their college days and how Adam once set his dorm ablaze trying to make eggs.

"It was like being in a fever dream." The two of them laughed and watched John and Adam playing with the boys.

"So... how come Tretij came along this time?"

"Eli begged me to let him stay at the apartment last night because his father was on a war path, it's not like I could say no... He's a sweet boy and Eli's best friend. I just hope you're okay with him staying." Eva sighed.

"It's not the first time he's stayed, won't be the last either; the way stick together." Kaz patted Eva's shoulder.

"They think I don't know they're dating but I'm a mother not an idiot."

"Even an idiot would know, they're so obvious." Kaz smiled and Eva punched him in the arm.

"Well Kazzy, tell John and Adam I said hi and I love them. I best head off." She said as she threw her cigarette to the ground and slid off the hood.

"Don't call me that.... and Big Mama, don't be a stranger, you know you're welcome whenever." Kaz kissed her cheek and opened the car door. She returned the kiss, got in and waved at everyone before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. Kaz watched her go until she was out of view. He turned back heading toward the pond to find out everyone's lunch orders, the day felt like it was going to get a hell of a lot longer now that he had to feed six people but he loved his weird makeshift family so much that it didn't matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some quicky info:
> 
> \- John and Eva dated the first year of college and had the twins in the second year  
> \- Kaz and Eva are Gossip Buddies™  
> \- David and Eli are 13 and George is 10 (don't talk to me about timeline, I've got my head up my ass and can't hear you)  
> \- Eli is a mama's boy  
> \- Eli and Tretij 100% use that old barn to make out in


End file.
